


Recompense

by pushkin666



Series: Undiscovered Country [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lewis_challenge, Lewis Summer Challenge 2015, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis is hurt whilst under Hathaway's protection.  As Master of the City Hathaway has to respond to the challenge.  Full on hard ass Master of the City Hathaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

"I won't be long, lad," Lewis tells him as he turns off the car engine and clicks open his seatbelt. "Just need to question one of my informants, nothing really serious."

"Who is it?" Hathaway asks, curious as to just who Lewis is going to be seeing. 

"Now, that… Would be telling," Lewis responds with a grin. "He's not one of yours, not a vampire. He's not dangerous or anything like that. If anything, he's more likely to be afraid of me than the other way around."

" _Pfft._ " Hathaway grins back at him. "Seriously, anybody would think you don't trust me.”

"It's not that," Lewis answers. "It's just you tend to get a little... uptight when I'm seeing other supernaturals. Anybody would think you were jealous of my attention.” He lifts a wry eyebrow to show he’s joking.

Hathaway flicks his fingers at him. "You keep thinking that," he tells him. "Let yourself get a big head why don't you. Isn't it enough just having the Master of the City in your car without thinking I'm jealous of other supernaturals?" Truth is he doesn't like it when Robbie spends time with other supernaturals but there's not a lot he can do about that.

“He's a witch if you really want to know,” Lewis says, giving in with a sigh, “and a pretty low level one at that so nothing to worry about."

They banter for a few more moments and then Robbie leaves the car, stepping out into the warm sunlight saying he'll be back shortly. James pushes his sunglasses up so they're resting on top of his head and takes out his mobile to check his messages, of which there are many. 

 

*****

 

Hathaway’s head snaps up at the distant cry of pain. That and the sudden overwhelming stench of blood have him ripping open the car door, not caring about the sunlight that awaits him.

There’s a burning sensation as the sun hits his bare arms and face, more annoying than anything else and Hathaway ignores it. All he cares about right now is getting to Robbie. Making sure that Robbie is safe, that the blood isn’t from him even though the cry sounded like him. His skin continues to prickle, like rolling in nettles but he’s not overly worried. He’s old enough to go out in daylight without too much damage being done. He just prefers to keep out of the sun, not to be burnt and marked by its rays.

The smell of the blood intensifies and James digs his nails into his palms, calming himself. If Robbie is hurt...

A moment later he skitters around the corner where he saw Robbie disappear some twenty minutes ago. Robbie should be safe, he’d only gone to question a suspect but he isn’t. Instead he’s slumped on a bench at the side of the road, bloodied hand pressed to his side. James sees red, not caring about the people clustered around, whether they’re helping or not as he ploughs into them, pushing the crowd aside in his haste to get to Lewis. Swear words and exclamations are thrown at him but he doesn’t care.

Robbie’s shirt is bloodstained and Hathaway takes a deep breath of the heady scent. Can’t help himself even though it’s Robbie’s blood that he is smelling. Maybe _because_ it’s Robbie’s blood that it smells so amazing. He puts his hands on Lewis, trying to see how much damage there is. Robbie bats them away.

“Stop fussing, lad.” The words are drawn out, pained. “I’ve had worse. Just a stab wound. Nothing bad.”

'Just a stab wound!' James’s hands curl into fists at Robbie’s words. Somebody has hurt Lewis when the Master of the City has declared him inviolate. Somebody will pay for this and pay hard. Robbie coughs and a moment of two later the paramedics are there, pushing their way through those crowded around the injured policeman.

 

*****

 

James travels with Lewis in the ambulance to the hospital, his glares stopping any protests from the paramedics. The fact that he’s recognised as the Master of the City helps.

One brave soul of a paramedic tries to look at the blisters on his arms and face but James brushes him away. Blood will remove the marks with no aftereffect. All he’s concerned about now is how Lewis is. 

Once Robbie is settled at the hospital and he’s been seen by a doctor, once James has been told that the wounds aren’t too serious... only then can he relax.

His anger has been building though. Seeing Robbie pale and wan in the hospital bed, knowing that a supernatural did this only intensifies his anger. Robbie is untouchable to the supernaturals of Oxford... Or he should be. James put the word out that nothing should happen to him. His mind flashes to the bloodstained shirt and he growls, fangs lengthening as his mood worsens.

Robbie is his. To touch him not only goes against his dictate but also injures someone that he considers to be one of his court, even though Robbie is human. Lewis is the supernatural liaison for the city and nobody should touch him. Nobody should touch anybody under Hathaway's protection. It’s a very foolish, and a very dead supernatural who has done so.

He’s barely been able to do to remain calm so far, waiting in the hospital to see how Robbie was. Thankfully, it had been a glancing blow and now Hathaway knows exactly who attacked Robbie. Lewis wouldn't tell him, probably having some idea of what Hathaway might do so he ignored him, went over his head to Innocent and demanded the name from her. He’d had to pull rank and cite section 35 of the Supernatural Justice Act 2005 until she'd reluctantly given the information to him. Already he has his people searching the city for the culprit and he knows it won't be long before the supernatural is brought in front of him. The constant smell of Robbie's blood has been hard to deal with as well and it has taken all of his strength to stop from showing his true face to those around him but somehow he has kept control of himself.

Now though, now as he leaves the hospital and heads for his home, now there is a reckoning to deal with. The supernatural that attacked Robbie isn't a vampire but that doesn't matter. As the Master of the City he put Robbie under his protection. To go against that is a death sentence and Robbie's attacker should have been aware of that. 

 

*****

 

It's dark by the time he gets home and James takes a sigh of the relief as the quiet of the house settles over him. There are others here of course, waiting to report to him, but for the moment he has peace. He closes the door and leans back against it. The urge to kill still courses through him and it won’t be assuaged until there is a death. 

“James.” The voice is quiet, hesitant almost, as though its owner isn't sure exactly how he might react.

“Yes?” He opens his eyes, pushes away from the door. Patricia is standing at the entrance to the hall watching him with wary eyes.

“He tried to escape,” she says, “like the rat that he is but he failed.” Her voice is full of grim satisfaction. 

“Clancy?” he asks. “You have him?”

“We have him,” she confirms. “He’s downstairs in the basement. We have him waiting for you.”

Hathaway smiles. “Good,” he says his voice dark and he can see the way she shivers at his tone. “But first I need some blood.”

 

*****

 

The room reeks of blood and vomit, and James smiles at a job well done as he wipes his hands clean on the towel passed to him. Clancy lies unconscious at his feet and James kicks him in satisfaction. 

The man is covered in blood and he's missing the fingers of his right hand – the hand he used to stab Robbie. James considered cutting off the whole thing but removing the fingers one by one seemed more effective.

An example needs to be set and James is happy to do it. Had to do it if truth be told. His vampires might have caught Clancy but that's all they've done. His punishment has been for James to administer.

So now all that is left of Clancy is this pathetic bleeding creature at his feet. Then again, it’s difficult to cry out without a tongue. Hathaway had gotten bored of the man's pleas after the first hour and once he'd gotten the information he needed from him he'd cut his tongue out. Now all that was left was to finish this. James is tense with blood lust and anger and he needs to kill the witch. He isn't bothered by the thought, has been itching to do it since he first glimpsed him bound and chained in the basement.

He glances around the room. It really needs a clean, as does he. Hathaway is looking forward to a shower after this, to washing the blood away and dressing himself in his normal civilized 21st century veneer. But first... He kicks Clancy again and then, bending down, he takes hold of his neck in his large hands and twists, snapping it with little effort. 

Looking down James notices that his hands are bloody again and this time he smiles, pleased at what he's done. He could have drawn the death out but he couldn't be bothered. What needed to be done was done. The rest had been necessary; a message to those who thought they could attack him by attacking Robbie. That had apparently been the plan; to prove Hathaway couldn't keep those under his protection safe. Couldn't keep Robbie safe. A large amount of money had been paid to Clancy to attack Lewis and he'd foolishly thought he could escape Hathaway's wrath. James snarls and kicks the dead body again before turning away from it.

From those watching around the corners of the room Patricia emerges. She looks down in disgust at the dead body before putting her hand on Hathaway's arm.

"We'll display him," she says. "For all to see. So they know better than to go up against you." She looks up at him. "Do you need anything?"

James shakes his head. Not now. Not now that he's killed Robbie's attacker and his anger has calmed, his killing rage silenced.

"No," he tells her. "Now I just need to sleep." And to check on Robbie of course even though he knows that two of his court are at the hospital guarding him.

"Display him on the Bridge of Sighs," he tells Patricia. "Mark him with my sigil so that everyone knows that he... displeased me. I'm going to clean up and then..."

"… head back to the hospital," she finishes for him. "I thought you probably would although Jonathan and Conn are more than capable of looking after Lewis for you."

Hathaway knows that, but he still feels that Robbie would be safer if he were there. He also knows he is being faintly obsessive about the whole thing, about Lewis, but he doesn’t care. 

 

*****

 

James stretches his legs out in front of him, moving slightly on the chair, trying to get more comfortable. The room is quiet but then it is a private room. Only the best for Robbie. If Hathaway could have gotten him moved to a private hospital he would have done. He sighs and checks his watch although from the sounds outside the room he figures that it’s time for breakfast to be served. 

He glances over at Robbie who is still sleeping. He looks tired and in pain and Hathaway feels a surge of anger go through him that someone would dare to hurt Robbie. That Robbie is still in danger. His fingers itch to touch but instead he stands and crosses to the door. Conn is sitting outside the room.

“Sir?” He sits up straight and Hathaway gives him a tired smile. 

“It’s okay,” he tells him. “Where’s Jonathan? I could do with a coffee.”

“Already on it, Sir,” Conn answers. “Jonathan went for coffee a few minutes ago. He should be back shortly. I figured you would probably want some. It’s been a long night.”

Hathaway nods in approval. Conn always noticed the little things. He has the makings of a good lieutenant. And he was right too; it has been a long night, and the sunrise was beginning to tell on them all. James really needs to sleep but he isn’t budging until Robbie is awake and he’s spoken to him. 

“Thank you,” he says, heading back into the room. 

It’s at least an hour later when Robbie begins to stir. Hathaway puts down the magazine he’s been trying to read and waits. This is likely to be an uncomfortable conversation.

“Good morning,” he says to Lewis as he opens his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Robbie grimaces. “Like somebody stabbed me,” he answers dryly. He looks up at Hathaway and stares at him for a moment before his eyes narrow, the last of the sleep banished by a dawning suspicion. “But that’s not the question right now, is it? It’s not about how I feel. I think,” he shifts carefully until he’s sat up a little. “I _think_ the question is… What did you _do_ , James?”


End file.
